


Inferno

by Icechild



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gotham City - Freeform, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Gotham is a dark inferno with only her heroes to keep her safe.





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> This is pathetically short. But I wrote it in like ten to fifteen minutes? So cut me a little slack on the length. Use your imagination.

A plague was covering Gotham. A plague of smoke and grime. Blanketing the city in pain, death, and darkness. A plague of screams and fire. Villains ran rampant through the city killing anyone and everything in their path. The bats had stopped resting. There was too much work to do. Too much that needed to be done. The darkened city showing no difference in light between day and night.

Civilians had never seen something as beautiful as their vigilantes. Their heroes with the only colors left in Gotham’s dark lit streets. Fire gleaming off helmets and gear, shadows hiding quick smirks and eerie cackles. 

Their Robins were their brightest flowers. Blooming in the dark. Petals staining with blood but still holding onto life. The pigment of fears and hopes.

The fighting lasted nearly a month. Dirt, ash, and blood paving the streets and painting each stone with the story of death. Near the end the city saw the difference. The tears in uniforms and the lack of quick witted humor. Less pulls of punches and more thugs being sent to the hospitals. The bat signal lit the smog filled sky nearly 24/7 and had the bats pull every trick they had. 

People before had questioned if the bats were even real. After the plague there was no question. A hero had fallen in the streets and civilians gathered to protect him. Water was handed to dehydrated masks from people who watched the chaos. 

The villains were put away and the skies cleared marginally. But the bats didn’t show. When they emerged again their colors were darker. Caked over with blood and grime. The plague had smothered them as much as it had everyone else. In the days after the dark, Gotham saw the change and the unfriendly reminder.

Even the most beautiful flowers will wilt in an inferno. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I might as well make a series and call it my class one shots haha. I wrote this today in a very short amount of time because we were talking about infernos and I got the idea. Wrote it in my notebook and gave it to my prof after class. It was fun. Let me know what you all think down below!


End file.
